hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Luscious Pleasure of the Fallen
Luscious Pleasure of the Fallen or better known as 堕天の甘美な悦楽 a song from the Hataraku Maou-sama! Character Song Album - Utau Maou-sama!? sung by the Japanese voice actor for Hanzō Urushihara ( Hiro Shimono). Luscious Pleasure of the Fallen lyrics Kanji = Call again. Call again. Deep-fright! Chill-king! Choke-die! これじゃ足りないよ ... そこにあるじゃない もっとよこしなよ ... 満たされないんだ 欲しいものはなんでも 一歩も動かないで この指の一つで 総てを手にいれるんだ 天の国の栄光なんてね、 くだらないよ ... 此処が楽園なんだ 何も生み出すつもりもない！何か成し遂げるつもりもない 堕天の甘美な悦楽にこの身を委ねてしまうだけ 退屈させないで これで終わりかい ... そんなわけないね 全部よこしなよ ... 満ち足りたいんだ 知りたけりゃ教えよう まさにね、 全能なんだ この指の一つで 知識の実はいらないね たかが人が創りしものでも、 構わないよ ... 此処は楽園なんだ 何も生み出すつもりもない！何か成し遂げるつもりもない！ 堕落の果ての快楽にこの身を貶てしもうだけ 退屈しないよね (お前の魔王と勇者への怨みと絶望。。。 この僕が糧とし、 現実にしてやる。茶番はその辺で終わりだ。 僕が幕を引いてやるよ！) 天の国の栄光なんてね、くだらないよ ... 何処が楽園なんだい 悦びなんてひとつもない ... それでも祝福されたいかい？ 神の使いとか言うくせに仏頂面の奴等ばかり 皮肉なもんだよね〜 はたらかない！疲れるだけだよ、 ここに居れば成し遂げられるから お腹がすけばご飯くれる、 買う物の方がやってくる 六畳一間の悦楽にこの世の総てがあるんだよ？ もう、働きたくない！そう、二ートが最高！ああ、おなかがすいた！ |-| Romanji = Call again. Call again. Deep-fright! Chill-king! Choke-die! Kore ja tarinai yo ... soko ni aru janai Motto yo koshi na yo ... mitasa renai nda Hoshii mono wa nan demo ... ippo mo ugokanaide Kono yubi no hitotsu de ... subete o te ni ireru nda Ten no kuni no eikou nante ne, kudaranai yo ... koko ga rakuen'na nda Nani mo umidasu tsumori mo nai! Nani ka nashitogeru tsumori mo nai! Daten no kanbina etsuraku ni kono mi o yudanete shimau dake Taikutsu sa senaide Kore de owari kai ... son'na wakenai ne? Zenbu yokoshi na yo ... michitaritai nda Shiritakerya oshieyou masani ne, zen'nouna nda Kono yubi no hitotsu de chishiki no mi wa iranai ne Takaga hito ga tsukurishi monode mo, kamawanai yo ... koko wa rakuen'na nda Nani mo umidasu tsumori mo nai! Nani ka nashitogeru tsumori mo nai! Daraku no hate no kairaku ni kono mi ototte shimou dake Taikutsu shinai yo ne (Omae no maou to yuusha e no urami to zetsubou... Kono boku ga kate to shi, genjitsu ni shite yaru. Chaban wa sono hen de owari da. Boku ga maku o hiite yaru yo!) Ten no kuni no eikou nante ne, kudaranai yo ... doko ga rakuen'na ndai Yorokobi nante hitotsu mo nai ... soredemo shukufuku sa retai kai? Kaminotsukai toka iu kuse ni buchoutzura no yatsura bakari Hinikuna monda yo ne 〜 Hatarakanai! Tsukareru dakeda yo, koko ni ireba nashitoge rareru kara Onaka ga sukeba gohan kureru, kau mono no kata ga yattekuru Rokujou hitoma no etsuraku ni konoyo no subete ga aru nda yo? Mou, hatarakitakunai! Sou, NI-TO ga saikou! Aa, onaka ga suita! |-| English = Call again. Call again. Deep-fright! Chill-king! Choke-die! It's not enough... It's not what I want. Don't give me any more... It won't satisfy me. I will not move, no matter what it is you want from me. I can get anything, by moving only one finger. The glory of the kingdom of Heaven is full of shit... Paradise is right here. I don’t want to do anything! I don’t want to accomplish anything! I surrender this body to the luscious pleasure of the fallen. This isn't boring anymore! Is this the end, or... You won't leave me here like this, right? I want it all! I want to be happy! I can teach you all you want, if I am your God. I control the fruit of knowledge, by moving only one finger. Even if this place is of human creation... Paradise is right here. I don’t have to do anything! I don’t have to accomplish anything! I will become corrupted by the luscious pleasure of the fallen. I'm not bored anymore! (To you, the Devil King and the Hero, grudge and despair... Feed yourselves on that! Let's end this farce already! I'll pull back the curtain!) The glory of the kingdom of Heaven is full of shit... Where is the challenge in Paradise? I refuse it with grace, yet you still want to be blessed? These messengers of God bear unsmiling faces. Isn't it ironic? This doesn't work for me! I'll just get tired, so let me do what I can do here! If my stomach wants food then let me have rice! If I want something then let me buy it! All the pleasures in this world reside within this six-tatami space. I don't want to work! Being a NEET is what's best! Aah... I'm hungry... Reference * All the lyrics from https://disorder-heaven.dreamwidth.org/1588.html Category:Song